


The Inner Psyche of a Cat

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Flashbacks, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: AU - What is it like to be a cat? How will Mrs Norris profess her love? POV of Mrs. Norris
Relationships: Crookshanks & Mrs Norris (Harry Potter)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_In the dismal place I call Hogwarts, I walk around endlessly until I reach my home which is in the dungeons, for that’s where my owner lives. You see, he’s a Squib who works at Hogwarts as a I guess you might call him a janitor. A Squib is…Well, you know what? I wouldn’t know. I hear that term around him, but I never knew what that meant._

As I got to my home, I started to stare at my reflection, I couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be a human. Especially in that I wouldn’t have apposable thumbs. I licked her paw to clean the dirt that lingered.

“Oh there you are, Mrs. Norris.” _My owner called me that_. _Though with respect, I couldn’t figure out why, for my real name is-._ I was interrupted when I sniffed some delicious meat that my owner gave me. “Here you go…”Argus Filch said then patted me on my forehead. _He always gave me the best food._

As I’m chewing on my delicious food, I pondered when was the first time I met Argus. I paused for a moment to so that I could concentrate on my thinking.

“Is everything alright Mrs. Norris?” Argus asked then knelt down to pet me.

“Mreow….” Was all I managed to say. _He always gives the best pet rubs._

0o0o0o

_Anyways, back to my story. I remembered as a kitten, I was in the streets scrounging for food. I always knew where the best places was to eat the best and delectable meals. I am afterall, a picky eater. I was by myself for most of my life as a kitten for my mom had died when I was young. Which led me to fed for myself._

_One day, I was minding my own business, I saw an alleyway that had a bunch of shops then next thing I knew I was picked up and placed in a cage. I was beside myself. Not knowing what to do, I just kept on getting agitated and meowing constantly._

_The owner of the pet shop didn’t know what to do with me at first, but next thing I knew I was given a delectable meal and I ended up calming down._

_Days followed where I wasn’t chosen as a pet. There were times where I got depressed because I wasn’t chosen._

_T_ _he following year, someone came in the store, he didn’t look like the same people that came in day after day. Next thing I knew, he came towards me. I meowed and meowed filled with happiness._

_“I think I’ll call you Girly.” The man said with a goofy grin._

_“Meow!” I yelled knowing that was a terrible name._

_No? How about…Lilly?” The man asked._

_“Meow!”_

_“No? Oh! I have the name, how about Mrs. Norris? You do look like a Mrs. Norris to me.” He said with a smile._

_I harrumphed while meowing. I gave up as he had terrible names for me._

_I meowed with happened that someone….No that this person had officially claimed me as his own. I picked up my paws to encourage the man to pick me up._

_Once he picked me up, I licked him on his face multiple times which made him laugh._

_“Right then, come on Mrs. Norris, it is time to go to your new home, Hogwarts.” He grinned._


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around the dungeons when I noticed a small toad hopping about. I licked my lips as I was ready to pounce, when the toad hopped away. I growled then ran after the toad and out of the dungeon.

All of a sudden I bumped into something…No I bumped into someone. “Mreow!” I said as I was being hauled to the floor. Suddenly I heard a another meow. Or was it a growl?

Before my eyes, I saw this magnificent looking orange fluffball. I stood up on all fours and watched the furball with amazement, then I walked over to sniff his butt.

He hissed than ran away. I harrumphed then rushed followed that orange fluffball. _Wait! I want to get to know you!_ I thought as I was rushing towards the cat. Evidentially, the orange fluffball went to the great hall for some supper. Not caring that I had just eaten, I followed the mysterious cat.

 _But, then again I was technically not really supposed to roam around, even though my owner had let it slide a few times._ Oddly enough, I caught site of the fluffball and the human didn’t pay no mind to him. He was just there food. _I had hoped that no one would notice that I was sitting and watching in the corner like a weirdo would._

Once the cat had left the great hall, I took my chance and waited for the opportune moment to pounce him and state my mark. I wiggled my butt then, _not yet…Not yet…Now!_

The orange cat screeched as if he was in shock. I meowed with victor as I kept my body on top of him. _There is only one cat that dominates this castle and that’s me!_

However, my hold was weakening to the point where the orange cat was able to leap of me. _What! Rematch!_ I told myself as the cat left and I ran after him.

The Orange cat kept hissing and growling at me for whatever reason that I don’t know of. I’m only having fun. Does he know that? “Meowwwwww!” I said with dominance and kept on chancing the cat until he was outside of the castle.

 _Should I chance after or just leave him be? I was only trying to be playful and he was taking it seriously._ With defeat, I decided to go after the mysterious orange cat and ask for forgiveness.

In the end I found the cat and brought him inside. I had told him that I was only playing and partly was because I was truly infatuated with him. It was my way of saying hi.

**THE END**


End file.
